


Into You

by menthechocolat



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Quickies, ShuAkeShu Big Bang 2018, Underage Drinking, shuake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menthechocolat/pseuds/menthechocolat
Summary: Akira hopes to see the newest member of the Phantom Thieves cut loose a bit and give into the temptation of just having a good time with the group while they have celebrate conquering Sae’s palace.Goro is appalled that the celebrations are taking place inside the flashy and perilous casino, the drinking and gambling and dancing a testament to how foolish the Phantom Thieves can be, but he finds himself gradually giving in to the twinkle of Akira’s eyes, his alluring grin, and the inexorable desire to have his hands all over him.





	Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! This is my piece for the Shuake/Akeshu Big Bang! It was an honor to participate in such a cool project, and I am so excited to throw my meager contribution into the collection of so many incredible stories from so many incredible people. Seriously, _everything_ in the collection is so stunning, please take you time to look through it and read each piece! I promise you will not be disappointed!
> 
> I have three artists that have contributed artwork! I feel so flipping undeserving and grateful to have had the opportunity to work with such beautifully kind people. I implore you to take a moment to give them some love by following them on social media!
> 
> Gideoff's piece can be found [here (Twitter)!](https://twitter.com/gi_de_off/status/1006311016957906945)
> 
> Kailkuma's piece can be found [here (Tumblr)!](https://kailkuma.tumblr.com/post/174771494952/my-art-for-the-shuakeshu-big-bang-shuakeshubb!)
> 
> MrBlank's piece can be found [here (Twitter)!](https://twitter.com/mrblank8l/status/1005841701024329729)

The walk to the courthouse was quiet, and maybe even a little solemn, a juxtaposition of exactly what they were going there to do. Being a Phantom Thief meant that you never knew when the day might come where something irreversibly devastating might happen. Tomorrow was never guaranteed in a battle against nightmarish monsters that only seemed to get bigger and more aggressive with every escapade, and while there had fortunately been no casualties, the unknown variable of danger while traversing palaces led Joker to take every opportunity to let his group have a little fun.

Even if that meant playing games in the deadly metaverse.

“Hey. Akechi is across the street,” Morgana pointed out in a low meow of warning.

Akira’s eyes perked up and his back straightened when he saw the newest member of their team from across the street, a small, ever-present smile on his handsome face as he took broad steps to the corner of the four-way stop light. Since it was Sunday and students were free from school, he donned his blue argyle sweater vest that gave him that preppy, cute feel, but exuded radiant sex appeal unaware to the desirable detective. When Akira caught his attention from the opposite corner he brightened and gave him a small wave.

 _Ah._ Akira thought, _He would be so much more attractive if he didn’t want to put a bullet through my skull. Still..._

He was admittedly smitten, and who wouldn’t be when charismatic detective himself boldly admitted to being interested in Akira months ago. Too many playful verbal fencing matches eventually led to their occasional overnight rendezvous in the attic hideaway at Leblanc. The familiarity with intimacy hadn’t caused either boy to slip up on their poker face, though. Akira restlessly waited for the maple-haired detective to meet him. 

“Good afternoon, Kurusu. I apologize for my tardiness, though it seems that we are both running late today,” Akechi said cheerfully as their footsteps naturally matched one another in stride. 

“You didn’t have to come, but I’m glad that you did. Today’s mission might not be your thing,” Akira bit his lip, yet a grin spread across his face despite it, “but who knows? You might surprise me.”

“Oh? I would argue that you are the surprising one here,” Akechi’s eyelashes fluttered innocently, cutely, “I’m an open book.”

“You think so? All I see is a well put together puzzle,” Akira could practically feel Morgana’s eyes rolling into oblivion with their casual flirting. 

“You always say the most interesting things,” Akechi laughed playfully with a small smile still playing on his lips, the warmth on his cheeks thankfully hidden by some concealer from a magazine interview and photoshoot he had earlier. Akechi’s ulterior motives might not be pure, but he did enjoy his time with the delinquent leader of the Phantom Thieves very much. Too much. Everything Kurusu would say, every look, was disarming. Every moment they spent in one another’s company was dangerous for the double agent, but he indulged in the raven haired delinquent from time to time. It was cathartic at first, but had grown into a bad habit that was hard to resist when Kurusu would so enthusiastically pull him up to the attic for them to light up the night together. Although...it wasn’t like anything was going to last between them. Nothing was. His heart gave an irritating pang at the thought and he cleared his throat. Akechi needed a distraction from the quickly advancing inevitable and who better than the dead man walking next to him?

Their hands bumped into one another, and not on accident. It was like a small, secret sort of intimacy.

When they arrived at the quiet, deserted alley on the side of the courthouse, they discovered that the other members of their group had already made their way into the palace. Akira suggested Morgana go ahead of the two of them. Akechi raised an eyebrow questioningly as Akira rolled his shoulders and massaged his neck, his bag lighter with Morgana now gone.

“Shall we go now as well?” Akechi said with a tilt of his head, his cellphone in hand.

“In a minute. There will be something different about entering the palace this time. You need to be in the right state of mind. We’ve found out that if you go into a palace with different intentions, you’ll show up in a different clothes.” Akira explained, with a tap to his temple. “Your mindset changes the cognition of yourself.”

“That is certainly...something,” Akechi gulped uneasily, his throat suddenly lacking in moisture at his adversary’s discovery about change in attire that was already too familiar to him, “What sort of ‘mindset’ should we have on our visit today?”

“To have fun.” Akira replied simply.

There was the most brief pause between them and Akechi squinted his eyes and shook his head, surprised by such a simple yet stupid answer.

“Um, I’m sorry, what?”

“We did it in Kaneshiro’s when we found some liquor bottles and a karaoke machine stashed in a back office of the bank. Just think that you’re going into the palace for a party instead of a covert operation, and you’ll come out on the other side in an outfit different from your normal...uptight...fancy getup,” Akira divulged. Sae’s flashy casino palace was really the perfect place to go if the group wanted to blow off some steam, the loud sound system and fun games were too good of an opportunity to waste.

“Going to a palace...for fun? You can’t be serious. That’s incredibly irresponsible. It’s dangerous.” Akechi glared, disappointed at Akira’s childish suggestion. His back grazed the brick wall as he stepped backwards to put more distance between himself and the delinquent. He folded his arms with distinguished indignance. 

“Akechi. We are teenagers. We need to do stupid, irresponsible things every once and awhile. It’s what normal kids do. Yeah, this is maybe a little extreme, but...” 

Akira paused, grasping for the right words as Akechi looked increasingly more disgusted with the leader of the Phantom Thieves with each syllable he uttered. So Akira took a different approach, one that he knew the detective might be more inclined to. 

“Hypothetically, if I were to die tomorrow, I don’t want any regrets. I want to be satisfied with what I’ve done. I want to have fun while I can because we aren’t guaranteed a future, not as long as we are putting ourselves at risk, and our work isn’t over yet. Don’t you feel the same way?”

Akechi’s eyes gave a flickering spark of comprehension as they widened slightly. Something in the delinquent’s speech resonated with him. Very rarely in his young life had he taken a moment to try and enjoy things once he discovered his self-destructive reason for living. He never had time to even consider it, but now here was Akira, menace to society, bane of his existence, and tantalizing tempter, comfortably standing beside him and suggesting he do something so asinine as to go to a treacherous palace and party with a group of teenagers that he despised…

And yet all he did was soften and nod numbly while staring into Akira’s captivating grey eyes.

“That’s certainly an interesting perspective. I had never thought of it that way. You never cease to amaze me, Kurusu.” Akechi smiled, and it was genuine, but with a razor sharp edge behind it, “I’ll humor you for today.”

Akira’s lips curved into a matching dark grin.

“Cool. Can’t wait to see you in there. Let’s party.”

The shrinking, stretching feeling of entering the Metaverse overtook their senses when they activated the matching apps on their phones. Akira opened his eyes after materializing to find Akechi checking out his new clothes, a baggy red sweatshirt with gold stars printed on it, a gaudy hat with the word “HERO” written on it, and Akira bit his bottom lip, very pleased to see him in tight, glaringly white jeans sliced up with rips and tears, and showing glimpses of sweet skin here and there. 

“You look hot,” Akira said matter of factly, strutting up and poking Akechi straight in the chest where a flashy gold pendant hung from around his neck. Akechi put a palm to his face and shook his head with his eyebrows creased in annoyance and embarrassment.

“Seriously, Joker? How can you...just...say things like that? Really…” he huffed, “I certainly didn’t expect to be in apparel such as this, but, well, I will admit, it is quite comfortable.”

“It’s cute. We kinda match, too.” Akira laughed quietly, touched that they both had star motifs on their tops and a similar color scheme to their party clothing. Whether it was just a simple coincidence or fate’s clever trick, Akechi gave him the tiniest smile and agreed. Their hands bumped into one another again when they began to walk up the steps on the side of the casino together. This time, however, without the prying eyes of anyone surrounding them, their fingers effortlessly entwined. It was easy, almost too easy, for them to fall into sync and let the affection build up when they were alone together. 

They snuck around and into the casino. Joker lead them up to their meeting place on the second floor, their hands finally disentangling hastily at first sight of the other thieves. Everyone greeted them warmly, but not without a bit of teasing.

“Every floor is wiped clean!” Ann chirped happily. She warmly wrapped her arms around Joker and Skull and squeezed them to her sides into a close hug. 

“While you were both taking your sweet time getting here, we already cleared the entire area of shadows,” Ryuji snorted with a proud thumb to his bare chest. 

Akechi comfortably faded into the background, ever the wallflower amongst them, as some of the thieves created a friendly, chatty circle with their leader. The thieves were always so amicable with one another, but he was just an outsider that observed. And that was perfectly fine. It was better this way, considering Akechi’s future plans. His heart gave that same irritating hollow pang from earlier as he watched Joker. His mirthful eyes gleamed and a small bark of cocky laughter passed his lips from some more jabs the thieves took at their leader’s expense regarding his tardiness. 

“Thanks for that, friend.” Akira playfully shoved Ryuji away, and they laughed, “Is Oracle getting everything set up?”

“She and Fox should be back any minute,” Makoto nodded to their leader with her arms crossed.

“Should we go grab some drinks?” Haru suggested with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. 

“Sure. Go with Queen and get something for everyone. I trust your judgement,” Akira nodded.

Everyone reconvened within the next few minutes. Each Phantom Thief had a martini glass in hand, although Akechi had vehemently protested, his excuse was moot. He found himself swirling some sort of reddish liquid in a martini glass with an indignant pout, much to Akira’s well hidden amusement. 

“To another treasure successfully found!” Akira raised his glass to toast, “And also to another mission we will get through safely together. Cheers!”

Glasses clinked together, and the majority of the members nearly drained their various beverages, although Akechi only took a small sip and savored the cloyingly sweet taste of grenadine combined with a crisp citrus flavor and a tingling of alcohol in the back of his throat that he surmised was vodka.

It was quite refreshing, but it wasn’t palatable enough to make him ease up his exterior even a bit. He had to stay sharp, unlike their leader who already completely finished his first drink. Akechi’s eye twitched as he took a sip from Yusuke’s drink and gave his teammate a swift wink and hearty pat on the back before going to talk to Futaba. His eyes wandered to the other members, the random bout of jealousy already subdued. Even the uptight student council president was letting loose leaving him mildly impressed. He was surprised that Makoto was going along with this idea as she clicked her glass with her fellow female thieves and took another hearty gulp. 

“All set, Oracle?” Akira asked the little orange haired gremlin next to him.

“Of course! Just who the hell do you think I am!?” Futaba rolled her eyes dramatically with theatrical annoyance. Together they passed out individual member cards loaded with coins to each thief and explained that all cheats in the casino’s system had been eliminated. All games were based entirely on luck today. Futaba pounded away at the keys of her laptop with lightning speed. After some furious typing, the lights in the room dimmed considerably and colorful strobes painted the walls and ceiling with a swirling rainbow glow. One final dramatic keystroke caused the building’s speaker system to begin bumping with blaringly loud yet catchy dance music. She closed her laptop with a snap and gave Akira a fist bump before having her Persona suck up the electronics so she could start playing and partying.

Everyone drifted apart to do their own things. Ann excitedly dragged Makoto to a large, neon slot machine she wanted to try. Futaba, Yusuke, and Haru started a game of poker. Akira and Ryuji watched them for awhile, the three of them were quite good at the game and playing one another. Akira feigned surprise when Haru won a particularly high stakes game, but his gaze went from observing the table to sweeping for Akechi, hoping that he was taking the opportunity to enjoy himself. Akira was disappointed to see him walking around aimlessly, but he stopped himself from running over to speak with him. His one and only wish right now was to somehow change Akechi’s stubborn and shut off heart, and the leader had the smallest bit of hope that this party would show him a new side of the detective he was so enamored with. He wanted more than anything to gain his true trust and for the soon-to-be traitor to be completely honest with him about his intentions and reasoning. Today he must be patient and defer to Akechi’s whims, because the harder he pushed, he knew the more Akechi would withdraw and slip away from him completely. So Joker simply resisted all urges to interact with his crush and tried to find something to distract himself with.

 _He’ll come to me. Maybe. Hopefully._

Akechi strolled around with his drink in hand, taking small sips every now and again. He didn’t really have any interest in playing the games, this whole arrangement still felt so wrong and irresponsible to him based on his experience. Years spent exploring every facet of the metaverse and the unpredictability of palaces taught him to never underestimate the chaos they contained. He quietly observed the other’s actions and tried to stay alert in case any shadows were to come and crash the party. 

Akechi caught his own reflection in a mirrored pillar around the slot machines and looked his eye-catching outfit up and down. Joker’s words from earlier fluttered like a butterfly from his mind and straight to the budding flower of infatuation in his heart. Blushing, he pulled the brim of his hat down and shook his head to try and neglect the admittedly pleasant memory. It was annoying how easily the raven haired flirt could fluster him and say whatever was on his mind. Akechi was perhaps a bit jealous of that facent of Joker’s personality. He decided to distract himself by watching the dynamic duo hopping from slot machine to slot machine from a distance, Ann claiming that different machines felt more or less lucky to her. She and Makoto skipped through the aisles, swiped their cards, pounded on buttons, and giggled while clinging to one another tightly. After some time they did indeed score a very large win that caused the chosen machine to light up like a miniature neon firework and loudly play high-pitched noises. Akechi felt himself grinning at Ann’s cute squeals of delight and Makoto’s little victory dance, but he caught himself at the uncharacteristic response. He looked down at his now empty drink with astonishment. When...exactly did that happen?

Quite suddenly he found himself wanting to be in Joker’s immediate presence, he wanted to be near him, wanted to be touching him. It was a peculiar, yet all consuming thought. Was he...drunk? Perhaps not yet, but he was feeling the mind-numbing effects of the liquor. He certainly wasn’t used to drinking, but it felt so good in a way that he was tempted to fall in deeper. He wanted to give in, ignore rational thought, even if just a little bit. Akechi ordered another drink but promised himself that he would slowly and carefully sip on it. It would be too conspicuous to not be holding a glass with at least a little bit of liquid, so he used that as his excuse to order another from the eerie bartender who appeared to be a docile shadow.

He found himself making careful and deliberate footsteps toward his desire, who was shooting die at a craps table with Ryuji and Yusuke, a complex and frustrated look on his face. He stepped right next to Akira, so close that their shoulders bumped one another.

“What game is this, leader?”

Akira let his gaze fall on his fling, mild surprise in his eyes, but then casually leaned into him a little bit, unconcerned that two of his guard dogs were watching them very closely. Akira wasn’t as paranoid about them being discovered. Part of him secretly hoped that Akechi would slip up or open up enough for them to be more comfortable with admitting it to people. The easier it was for them to be affectionate and at ease with one another, the more doubt would weigh on Akechi’s heart and maybe, just maybe, he would admit his diabolical scheme to Akira, if he truly did come to love him.

“Craps. But things don’t seem to be going well for all of us.” Akira gave a dejected sigh.

Akechi surveyed the board with a thoughtful look. He had seen the table before, and knew generally how it worked. He set his drink down and put a hand to his chin, while trying to ignore the swimming feeling in his brain and how it exemplified exactly how nice it felt to have Akira so close, the weight of his lean was pleasant.

“You’re trying to roll an eight?” he said after he surmised the meticulously felted board, noticing everyone’s chips on the eight.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Akira smirked, “Wanna help give us some luck?”

Akira held the dice up directly to Akechi’s lips, no shame attached to his features. He looked back startled by their leader’s actions, feeling the blood pumping through his veins just a little faster than usual and his heartbeat growing annoyingly more apparent with resounding pounds against his chest.

“Dude...that’s sorta weird. Isn’t, like, a chick supposed to do that?” Ryuji complained with one of his tiny eyebrows quirked. Akira shrugged flippantly, unconcerned with the particulars.

“I think the honor goes to whomever, gender doesn’t matter. Crow? Mind blowing my die?” Akira’s cheshire cat grin widened wickedly, proposing reason for the rousing request, “For luck, of course.”

Akechi’s eyes narrowed. For luck, was it? He gave a polite smile back to Akira, who was, no surprise, also swimming from a bit of drunkenness, at the same time challenging him to a dare with such a cocky look. Normally they would never be so bold in front of the other thieves, but Goro would oblige Akira, since he was also feeling quite dizzy with the altered atmosphere and the effects of alcohol himself.

“May Lady Luck be on your side.”

Akechi blew on the dice lightly, but they were held so closely to him that they brushed his lips and he offered them a small kiss for effect as well. Their eyes locked in a heavy stare, a twinkle sparking in the red fire of Akechi’s eyes and the dusty grey starlight of Akira’s. Akira pulled them away while shaking his head, and let his lips also give the dice a quick peck. 

“I’ll be taking that. I don’t even want Lady Luck to have a kiss from you. I’d like to keep them exclusively to myself,” he murmured to Akechi quietly before tossing them to the table without even a glance. The noise of confirmation from the shadow dealer that he indeed rolled an eight and Ryuji’s loud cheer and Yusuke’s polite applause all drowned out and muffled once Akira kissed Akechi’s temple in a slapdash smack that knocked off his red hood. The frisky thief then nuzzled his nose into Akechi’s soft honey hair with a cute giggle tickling the back of his ear. To anyone else the affection probably just looked like Akira drunkenly stumbling into Akechi and laughing about it.

Akechi felt everything on him stand on end. He drew away from Akira with his cheeks burning, picked up his drink with trembling hands, and congratulated the group on their win. He immediately drew the brim of his hat down and walked hastily away from the table. 

The other three traded high-fives and decided to leave the table after their win once they noticed some commotion in an open area between the tables and the slot machines. Akechi leaned against one of the machines to watch Ann, Futaba, and Morgana dancing together and laughing while belting out the lyrics to the song loudly and poorly. Akechi let out a tight breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding. His little interaction with Akira moments ago had been incredibly dangerous. They were very lucky that the other two thieves had been too distracted by the win to notice the brazen kiss. He needed to be anywhere but in Akira’s presence right now. 

As if on cue, Akira appeared at Akechi’s side and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“So what’s going on over here?” Akira asked. He watched Akechi bristle at the touch but he didn’t back away. Futaba noticed Yusuke and Ryuji walking up and grabbed their arms to yank them towards the makeshift dance floor and join in their antics. Ann did the same to Makoto, who was somewhat adverse to the idea. It took both Haru and Ann claiming both of her wrists and dragging her in while they all suffered from a fit of bright laughter and smiles.

“Come join us, Joker!” Haru waved at them. At Akira.

Akira withdrew his arm from around Akechi and tilted his head towards the dancefloor that the group had created together.

“You wanna?” he asked quietly, praying that his voice sounded neutral enough and not begging the action. Akechi snorted at the suggestion.

“I’m flattered you would ask, but no thank you. I’ll be content to stay here.” Akechi watched the jovial assembly of thieves singing along to a song he had never heard before. Everything about the group together seemed bright and lively. He felt that he had no place among them, and he wasn’t the type of person to let loose like they were. They were just too different….weren’t they?

“We’re good!” Akira called over to Haru, who looked a little dejected by the negative response, but waved to them and continued dancing in the group. Akechi chuckled robotically and there appeared his signature false smile, well used and rehearsed.

“Please don’t let me keep you from your friends. I would hate to think that you’re holding back for my account. It’s unnecessary.” Akechi insisted. 

“You aren’t. I just feel like I want to be near you right now, so that’s where I am.” Akira explained with a shrug of effortless simplicity. He crossed his arms and watched his Phantom Thieves with all of their bodies pressed together, their almost sensuous motions dictated by the beat of the song.

Always. Always Akira’s straightforward honesty and sincere authenticity disarmed Akechi with a blindingly beautiful beam of truth, an arrow of light in the darkness. Having someone simply stay beside him because they genuinely wanted to be was unthinkable, but it was nice. It was relaxing. It was comforting. Akechi finished his drink with a large gulp and discarded the glass on a wandering shadow server’s tray. He sighed heavily and everything felt even fuzzier after that.

A new song began, a slow, quiet build up with promise of a swift pick up in the apprehensive thump of the bass. Akechi knew this song. He had heard it numerous times and recognized it. He had heard it as a part of a playlist that his makeup artist at the studio listened to as she did his face. He knew he had heard it from a car stereo while being transported away from his awful administrator’s office, always glad to leave that vile man’s presence. He had also heard it playing over speakers in Shibuya station, the unassuming yet catchy tune combined with angelic vocals all reminding him of the rare occasions that he procured Akira’s attention minutes before they boarded their separate trains in the morning. The song reminded him of their quick but meaningful interactions. Though short in time and few in number, each had been special and important to him, breaking up the sinister chaos that his life had become.

Akechi’s body, unknown even to himself as he contemplated the compelling joy the song was bringing him, had begun to react. His head was bobbing up and down slightly, and his fingers were drumming on his thigh. Akira watched him silently while trying to maintain his composure, however excited fireworks were exploding in his chest as he watched Akechi’s stiff facade melt away in front of him as he ever so gently allowed himself to enjoy the song, his surroundings, and the company that stood next to him.

They looked at each other at once, the spark in Akira’s eyes were ignited with hope, pleading and coaxing him to make a move. He was waiting for him.

 

And Akechi, chalking it up to the alcohol, blaming it on the oppressive warmth and strange adrenaline in his veins, finally gave in.

“I actually know this song.” He said conversationally with a quiet excitement on the edge of his voice.

“You do?” Akira said, trying to contain his smile from growing too big, neutralizing his expression, but the drunkenness just made him giggle from the attempt.

Akechi bobbed his head up and down to confirm, crimson eyes wide and a little glassy.

“I do! I’ve heard it. Now. Now, Kurusu. Don’t laugh.” Akechi’s elbow found Akira’s ribs before he continued on his drunken tangent, “I distinctly know this song. I think I like it.”

“Really? What a coincidence, I like it too.” Akira was trying hard not to influence him too much, but his mind was decidedly swimming from alcohol.

“What I’m trying to say is that I would not be adverse to the possibility of perhaps...maybe…” Akechi looked resistant to what he was about to suggest, tripping over his words as he spoke with less finesse than usual.

“Yeah?” Akira encouraged, nodding gleefully.

“Well, if you would, I would go out as well. And dance. With you. For a just a little bit, of course. If you so wished. Because...I actually know this song.”

 _Ah. There it is. Finally._

“Yeah, alright. I’d love to.” Akira picked up Akechi’s hand, warmth on both of their palms spread from something inexplicable yet exhilarating blazing between them. Their fingers intertwined again, though this time neither bothering to hide the show of affection, “Let’s do it.”

Akechi had half expected the entirety of the group to grow uncomfortable as they approached, but they all gladly welcomed the two stragglers with cheers and smiles. Just as Futaba and Haru grabbed Akira, Akechi found himself with Ann’s arms around him, one dainty yet firm hand on his shoulder and the other took his hand into her own to help him move. She giggled cutely and swayed to the beat with Makoto wrapped behind her, red gloved hands squeezing her hips and dragging touch across her bare stomach. Akechi took note of how the bottom of her body bounced and how she molded to Makoto as the song picked up. Her cheeks were rosy from the movement, and the flashing, colorful lights made she and Makoto look beautiful. Makoto took Akechi’s other hand and he hardly knew left from right as all of the thieves danced, bodies pressed and moving alongside one another to the exhilarating and enchanting music.

Akira spun Ryuji into Ann’s path, and placed Futaba’s hands into Yusuke’s, eye on the prize as Makoto moved away from dancing with Akechi so that he could finally wrap his arms around him into a tight hug which Akechi returned, much to his surprised delight. Akira stole the hat from atop his head, playfully chuckling, and then placed it on his own head with a cute wink. Akira then pulled Akechi’s back to his chest by the belt loops of his white pants and his hands snaked and smoothed down his sides and hips as they danced with one another.

Akechi became loose to the rhythm and allowed his body to imitate Ann from earlier, and moved his body into Akira, his bottom grinding slightly into the thinner fabric of the front of Akira’s tight leggings. He shuddered as he felt Akira hum wickedly in his ear.

“Goro. It feels so nice being close to you like this.” 

Akechi had never felt so freed in his life as he did in that moment. He shut his eyes and focused on the movement, the touch, the heat, while the lights flashed and danced across his vision, through his lids. Movement swirled around him and he let all of his inhibitions go while losing himself to the rhythm. His mind felt fuzzy and careless, but also hyper aware at the same time. He was very receptive to the circles Akira’s thumbs were drawing on his stomach through the material of his red sweatshirt and the thick whispers of encouragement tickling his ears and sequentially his heart. The song would be ending soon, the next melting into it due to Futaba’s flawless mixing, and it was a shame because Akechi didn’t really want to leave Akira’s embrace, but at the same time he didn’t want to stay on the dancefloor. He got an idea, a very dangerous and filthy idea, but he spun around to propose it to Akira all the same.

First things first, he stole his hat back from Akira and intently stared him down.

“I’m wanting more.” Akechi said simply, his chest rising and falling quickly from all of the effort and movement, but clearly wanting to continue dancing with Akira privately.

Akira’s eyes widened, surprised at the suggestion, but he nodded slowly, a knowing and hungry smile spreading across his lips like thick frosting on a cake.

“Okay. Lead the way.”

Akira bit his lip as Akechi began dragging him through the casino by his wrist, enjoying his painfully tight and insistent grip. The consistent bass pounded hard in his ears and reverberated with his excited heartbeat. They had their own secret party to attend now. He knew where they were going, what they were going to do, and the thrill of being caught by the group had him half hard once they reached their destination. 

The couple exploded through a set of double doors leading to the grimy back hallways, and their lips had already smashed together before the doors slammed closed. Akira removed the bright red plastic frames from his face and dropped them on the dusty concrete floor so he could properly kiss the overly-eager detective, one hand firmly squeezing his waist while the other roughly fondled the growing excitement behind the zipper of his pure white pants. Goro’s fingers tangled into his curly raven hair and he moaned into the kiss when their tongues finally began to slide together. The kiss was hungry and hot, speaking volumes of how this little tryst was going to go.

They broke away from one another with a simultaneous gasp to begin hurriedly stripping, only the essentials. This needed to be very fast, as the possibility of being discovered would increase with each second they were away from the team. Goro’s gaudy hat hit the floor. Akira kicked off his shoes to awkwardly peel away his tight black pants, but he had hardly gotten one leg free by the time Goro was already in his face demanding more delirious kisses. Akira found it hard to concentrate on both tasks at once, but Goro moved, full, wet lips kissing in an uncharacteristic sloppiness from his cheek to jawline, and then nipping at his ear with a hot sigh. Breath caught in his throat and Akira squirmed when he felt the slightest bite of teeth at his neck. He quickly found himself shoved against the rough concrete texture of the wall by his shoulders with assertive enthusiasm. 

“Look at you, already in such a state. You make it all too easy.” Goro said as he backed off to enjoy the flush on Akira’s cheeks, thumbing away the slightest bit of drool from the corner of his lips. Akira just gave him a hazy smile.

“Maybe you’re just that good.” Akira suggested. 

The detective gave a small huff and a smirk that communicated his thanks as he leaned back in to Akira’s neck, his head now tilted and inviting for more nibbles. Soft yet tenacious bites continued down the sensitive skin until he neared his collarbone, but Goro pulled away with an abrupt jerk, suddenly remembering that they had absolutely no time for playing cute little games.

“Akira,” he feverishly growled, drawing out the last syllable. His sweet, warm breath made his lover shiver. “Akira, we need to be quick, the others absolutely cannot suspect us. They cannot be aware of our absence...”

“I don’t know about you, but this definitely will not take me very long.” Akira admitted with complete transparency, impressed by his sweet detective’s unabashed sluttiness. 

He encouraged Goro to push the front of his body to the cinderblock wall, and finished getting him out of his little white pants, his warm skin and toned legs exposed. Akira had to shake his head, there wasn’t any time to marvel over how beautiful Goro looked with his sweatshirt pushed up and dimpled spine curved. Akira dropped to his knees and, without warning, went straight to Goro’s ass tongue first. Goro cried out and trembled at the slippery wetness circling his hole which was swiftly replaced by the pressure of one of Akira’s wet digits. Goro tried his best to stay quiet, but the sensations caused him to moan and quiver as Akira pumped one finger inside of him erratically and added a second shortly after. Goro’s fingernails scratched the rough surface of the concrete wall at the hasty scissoring motions, his hands eventually in tight fists and his eyes clenched.

“You’re going to have to relax more if you want it.” Akira coaxed as he stood and gave his other hand a lick to start handling Goro’s stiff cock while his fingers still worked incessantly inside of him. Goro followed the orders from the leader of the Phantom Thieves, he evened his breathing and let his mind swim in the current of delirious stimulation. He used the fuzzy drunkenness his head was still leaning into as a crutch for relaxation. 

Akira praised Akechi for following his instruction and his hands left him momentarily. The detective eyeballed Akira over his shoulder to watch him slather the head of cock with something that looked like a salve and pump with his palm to cover himself fully with the fluid.

“What on earth…? Did you have that ready?” Akechi questioned with crack of surprised disbelief in his voice.

“Relax gel. A lot of our salves and medicines are actually a silicone lube base. Don’t ask how I know this, but it’s safe. Trust me.” Akira explained with a laugh while still standing behind him.

A bit of pressure and a quick push in, and they were both sighing from the sensation of fullness. Their pace was set to necessary swiftness, both slightly on edge but aroused by the thrill of danger. The precarious scandal that this could could potentially create was carelessly outweighed by their need to have feverish friction between the two of them. Like a lit matchstick meeting gasoline soaked firewood, they were ignited and rocking into one another, the sounds of their avid moans growing louder, pleasure surging.

As Akira’s hands were currently preoccupied and gripping at his hips, fingertips insistent around the sharpness of his hip bones, Goro grabbed his own weeping hardness and began to stroke himself. Seeing Goro take matters of his pleasure into his own hands just made Akira grow more and more volitious with his assault, feeling himself growing closer and closer to the edge of orgasm. A sweet moan slipped from Goro amidst the euphoria, a name passing his lips fervently like a prayer.

“Oh, Akira....”

And that was instantly all it took. Akira unexpectedly pulled out with a hiss and came all over his hand as he tried to contain the fluid to his palm without much luck. He knelt down, breath trying to catch up to his heaving chest, and Goro turned his body slightly to ask if he was alright.

“More than alright. You’re so amazing, Goro. So amazing.” Akira breathed, finally catching up to himself. Still kneeling, he quickly persuaded Goro to put his back to the wall and took the entirety of his cock through his lips and down his throat in one swift motion. He hummed with dark appreciation as Goro groaned and tightly gripped his unruly inky black waves and set the pace to unyielding and feral. It didn’t take long at all for him to come straight into and down Akira’s warm throat. Akira swallowed the entirety of the hot fluid with hungry devotion to his partner, and even licked his lips appreciatively. 

Goro slid down the wall with a heavy sigh and landed straight onto Akira’s lap. He wearily rested his head on Akira’s shoulder and nuzzled him closely as he, too, attempted to catch his breath. The dark haired delinquent smiled at the tender action, and began rubbing soothing circles on Goro’s back, the fabric of his red sweatshirt now slightly damp from sweat due to the exercise.

“So? Was it good?” Akira asked.

“Yes. It was. I’ll just need a moment. My apologies....” Goro mumbled against the hollow of Akira’s collarbone. 

“It’s no big deal. I doubt they’ve even noticed we were gone. And we can just come up with an excuse if they do.” Akira shrugged and he continued to draw his hands across Goro’s back lovingly.

Akira slipped his pants and shoes back on, and then helped Goro find all of the discarded pieces of his clothing as well. Goro was on his feet, though he was a bit shaky and unsure of his steps from the overexpedature. They walked back into the casino together hand in hand, and, fortunately, the music was still blaring and the thieves were still dancing as though their leader and the traitor had never left for their rendezvous. They traded relieved smirks and sat down on the cushioned chairs by the blackjack tables to watch them, pleased that their secret hook-up stayed simply that.

The group began to sit down in exhaustion one by one not long after Akira and Akechi had settled into their watchpost. Morgana and Haru eventually fetched several pitchers and glasses of water for all of the group to guzzle down. After a short rest, they all snuck out together and returned to the real world.

Akechi stretched widely and sighed, all while he also closely eyed Akira, who was helping Morgana back into his bag. Everything seemed fine, everyone seemed fine, it was all fine. Their secret was safe.

Until Ryuji piped up.

“Oh yeah! Where did you guys disappear to? You were gone for awhile...I almost went looking.” Ryuji grumbled while scratching his unruly bleached hair.

The two of them froze solid for a couple seconds, but they quickly thawed when Akechi laughed, the cute trill sweet, melodic, and very, very fake. 

“Interesting observation. I was thirsty so we went to-” Akechi tried to explain, but Akira stepped forward and said while completely straight-faced-

“We were fucking.”

**Author's Note:**

> (੭ˊ͈ ꒵ˋ͈)੭ ♥♥♥  
> Again, a huge thank you to my artists, thank you to my beta reader, thank you to the Big Bang organizer, thank you to every participant, and thank _you_ , the reader! I appreciate that you took the time to read my fic! I really hope that you enjoyed it. I started working on this fic back in October 2017, so I'm really happy that I was finally able to finish and post it! Yay!~ It's based off of Ariana Grande's song "Into You".
> 
> Also, I'm sorry this was posted late! I was out of town this weekend.


End file.
